degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 13)
The 13th season of Degrassi premiered on July 11th, 2013, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). The first part of the season (13A) followed a weekly format for 7 weeks, depicting the summer of 2013. The second part of the season (13B) followed a weekly format for 8 weeks, depicting the fall of 2013. The rest of the season will depict the remaining parts of 2013-2014 school year. Starting on October 3rd, 2013, episodes will air on MTV instead of MuchMusic in Canada. Three actors were added to the main cast in the summer block: Andre Kim, Eric Osborne, and Ana Golja. With two more being introduced in the fall block: Sara Waisglass and Nikki Gould. Niamh Wilson was added to the main cast in the winter block, the executive producer Stephen Stohn also confirmed more main characters will come throughout the season. The producers have also added some new people to the recurring cast. Production and casting for the season began on November 2012 through January 2013, with filming beginning in April 2013 and wrapping up on October 24, 2013, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2013) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad girl turned into a lovely lady who is at University. (1301-1316) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director in NYU who struggled with bipolar disorder *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Maya's fierce, rebellious, overachiever and soccer star sister who is away at Stanford. (1301-1302) Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's conservative and judgemental brother and Captain of the Hockey Team *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12 *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider and second time senior *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a friendly and outgoing FTM transgender and gamer, who was known for his wisdom and wit, who dies after a texting while driving accident. (1301-1308) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a controversial athlete and ladies' man who is learning to be cooler. (1308) *'Niamh Wilson' as Jack, a posh girl who loves art and music. (New) (1326-1340) Sophomores (Class of 2016) *'Andre Kim as Winston Chu', a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. (New) *'Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III', a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. (New) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is undergoing a personality change while coping with her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty. *'Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas', a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way. (New) *'Nikki Gould' as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. (New) (1314-1340) Freshmen (Class of 2017) *'Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth', a sweet and sassy freshman and Miles' younger sister (New) (1310-1340) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Samantha Helt as Christie, a steady girl who hooks up with Dallas (New) (Grade 12) *Dale Whibley as Neil Martin, a sexist basketball player. (New) (Grade 11) *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Miles III and Frankie's brother (New) (Grade 9) *Latoya Webb as Keisha, Frankie and Zoe's best friend (New) (Grade 9) *Morpheus Richards as Tiny, Zig and Grace's fellow rebel (New) (Grade 10) *Amy Forsyth as Eden, a sweet young adult. (New) (Grade 12) Other *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, a sassy, sweet and responsible teen mother. *Justice James as Rock Dallas, the toddler son of Vanessa and Dallas. *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon, Alli's French romantic interest who turns out to be abusive. (New) *Sydney Meyer as Paula, a cancer patient at Toronto Civic Children's Hospital. Dies of her cancer (New) *Nick Goluza as Todd, a surfer from Florida who is a friend of Becky. (New) *Richie Lawrence as Colton, a camper at the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp. (New) *Saara Chaudry as Madison Grant, a camper at the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp. (New) *Marc-Anthony Sarria as Oliver Dean, Zoe's co-star on West-Drive (New) Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew and Adam's soothed father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. (New) *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother (New) *Cindy Sampson as Andrea Miles II's campaign manager and affair. (New) *Imali Perera as Marielle, Clare's nurse during her stay at the hospital. (New) *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. (New) *Rebecca Dalton as Lenore Mantino, Eli's ex-roommate of the same major whom he cheats on Clare with. (New, Mini Exclusive) *Rhys Ward as J.J., Eli's former roomate that is very kinky. (New, Mini Exclusive) Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux, the serious French teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial Room teacher. (New) *Marc Bendavid as Grant Yates, a new teacher who runs a collective club. (New) Trivia *It was originally confirmed by Linda Schuyler that one or two seniors would be held back for this season. However, three were actually held back — Drew Torres, Mike Dallas & Imogen Moreno. *Casting/Auditions for new characters were held until December 17th, 2012. Source *Alex Steele confirmed that she will not return for this season, although there is a possibility she may return in the future. *This is the tenth school year featured in the series, also the third school year in the new Degrassi Era. *Episodes no longer air simultaneously in Canada and the US for 13A. They still air on the same day, except an hour later in the US. *The theme song, Whatever It Takes, is still performed by Alexz Johnson like Season 11 and Season 12, however, the audio is shortened. The visuals of the opening credits are also revamped, with vibrant colors and clips of episodes from the season. *Second time the show has introduced a new logo, the first being Season 6. *First season to not use a summer telenovela format since Season 9. *First season to have graduates in the main cast since Season 10. *First season since Season 12 to not have all episodes be two-parters. *First time that more than one episode depicts summer vacation. *First season in which the lead actors are only credited for the episodes they appear. *First season with a student having cancer since Season 7. *First instance of a student sneaking out of a hospital with the assistance of a friend since Season 4. *First season to have two deaths. **Paula was mentioned to have passed away in My Own Worst Enemy. **Adam Torres passed away in Honey. *This season has covered the consequences and real-life issues of texting and driving. *First instance of a character dying from the result of a car accident since Season 2. *First season with a Degrassi Minis/minisode connected to it since Season 11. *First instance of an abusive relationship since Season 11. *First instance of false drug dealing since DJH Season 1. *The TeenNick slogans for the first block of the season are, "A Whole New Degrassi" and "We Are Degrassi", while the slogan for the second block is, "Are You Ready To Get Schooled? The slogan for the third block of the season is "More secrets. More betrayals. More scandals. More Degrassi." *Brainstorming took place on December 3rd, 2012, while casting ended on December 17th, 2012. *Filming for Season 13 began in early April of 2013. *It's been confirmed by Stephen Stohn that another new character coming this season will be related to either a past or current character. Source *First season to deal with Cyberbullying since Season 8. *There have been a total of three arrests this season. *The school will be fully or partially damaged and in need of repair during this season, as the script for the first episode of season 14 mentions the Hollingsworth's donating money to rebuild the school. Episodes List Main article: Episode Guide Degrassi Minis Promos & Videos 13A *6/16 TeenNick Summertime Promo *6/21 TeenNick "We Are Degrassi" Promo *6/21 MuchMusic 13A Promo *TeenNick Drew Promo *TeenNick Zoe Promo *TeenNick Maya Promo *TeenNick Clare Promo *TeenNick Winston Promo *TeenNick Tristan Promo *TeenNick Miles Promo *TeenNick Adam Promo *TeenNick Becky Promo *TeenNick Alli Promo *TeenNick Imogen Promo *6/28 TeenNick "Your High School" Promo *7/4 TeenNick "Next Thursday" Promo *TeenNick Adam/Becky/Imogen Triangle Promo *TeenNick Miles/Winston Friendship Promo *7/8 TeenNick "Five Reasons" Promo 13B *8/22 TeenNick 13B Teaser Promo *9/10 TeenNick 13B Trailer *9/12 TeenNick 13B Extended Trailer *9/22 TeenNick "Show & Tell" Marathon Promo *9/24 MTV Canada 13B Promo *9/26 TeenNick 13B Degrassi's Back *9/28 TeenNick & Truth: Messed Up *10/1 TeenNick 13B Ships Promo *10/3 TeenNick 13B: Total Education Promo 13C *11/21 TeenNick 13C "Spoiler Alert" Teaser *11/21 MTV Canada 13C Teaser *12/19 TeenNick 13C Trailer *TeenNick Promo: New Night *3/11 Degrassi 13C: Midseason Promo 13D *04/22 TeenNick 13D: Coming in June Season 13 Gallery Zoe234234.jpg|Zoë Tsafsf.jpg|Tristan Miles245234.jpg|Zig Miles2525.jpg|Miles Winston234234.jpg|Winston Md14234.jpg|Dallas Maya34354.jpg|Maya Imo241322.jpg|Imogen Jennaa432543.jpg|Jenna Eli3252342.jpg|Eli Dewsafaadfa.jpg|Drew Connor2345234.jpg|Connor Becky234234.jpg|Becky Adam234234.jpg|Adam Ab123123.jpg|Alli Shorthairclare.jpg|Clare Casthjg.jpg|Main Cast Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg EIi.jpg|Eli in Season 13 AIi.jpg|Alli in Season 13 CIare.jpg|Clare in Season 13 Drew t.jpg|Drew in Season 13 Imogen .jpg|Imogen in Season 13 Maya M.jpg|Maya in Season 13 Becky B.jpg|Becky in Season 13 DaIIas.jpg|Dallas in Season 13 Jenna M.jpg|Jenna in Season 13 Connor D.jpg|Connor in Season 13 adam selfies.PNG|Adam Twitter Selfies alli1.PNG|Alli Twitter Selfies clare selfies1.PNG|Clare Twitter Selfies drew selfies s13.PNG|Drew Twitter Selfies eli selfies s13.PNG|Eli Twitter Selfies jenna1.PNG|Jenna Twitter Selfies maya1.PNG|Maya Twitter Selfies mike1.PNG|Mike Twitter Selfies Miles1.PNG Tristan1.PNG Winston.PNG Zig1.PNG Zoe1.PNG a-whole-new-degrassi-clare-625x417.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-drew-625x417.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-imogen-625x417.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-miles-625x754.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-tristan-625x417.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-winston-625x417.jpg a-whole-new-degrassi-zoe-625x417.jpg s13.jpg DallasBEli.jpg Bgyvggvvgbhbh.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 13